


The Beginning of All Things

by HeyPotterhead



Series: The Story of Barnes and Simmons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Jemma Simmons, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trust, Winter Biochemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mr. Barnes,” she said gently. “Mr. Barnes, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”</p><p>The dark haired man looked up at her, his eyes were cold and analyzing; calculating her. But she could see the small glint of confusion and fear in his eyes. </p><p>“Who is Barnes?” He asked, his voice hoarse.</p><p>"You are."</p><p>A story in which Jemma and Bucky meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes. Enjoy!

April 2014

Jemma Simmons stood inside an observatory room in the Avenger’s tower, staring at the man across the two way mirror. He was unconscious, hooked to machines, and his limbs were cuffed to the sides of the cot he was lying on.

She wasn’t sure how they had found him as no one would tell her a damn thing yet, but she was informed that he was inside a cryogenic chamber, frozen like meat in a fridge.

She didn’t know who he was. All she knew about him was that he was frozen for too long and had a metal arm. And those were only the obvious.

The missions have become more and more secretive these days, and Jemma hated being kept in the dark. She understood why Coulson was cautious, though. After what happened at The Playground months ago... Everyone had to be careful.

She shook her head at the thought, refusing to let the dreadful memories invade her mind. They had sought refuge at the Tower now. They’re safe. _Safe_ , a word she repeated in her her head so many times to convince herself but never seemed to believe.

“Doctor Simmons,” a voice called. Jemma looked back to see none other than Captain America, still dressed in his suit and holding his shield.

“Captain Rogers,” she nodded curtly. If things weren’t so crappy she would have actually fangirled at the sight and the thought of working with Steve Rogers, but times have changed.

“How is he holding up?”

“He as in our newest patient that nobody would even tell me his name?”

“Simmons, you know--”

“Yes, yes, I know.” She sighed, covering her face with her hand. “I understand all the secrecy, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Look,” he said, standing next to her. “New protocol is that nobody tells anyone the details of the mission except to whom it may concern until after the mission itself is done.”

“And you think bringing a frozen body back to me, the doctor who defrosted him for a whole day, not to mention the one who makes sure he stays alive, doesn’t _concern me_?”

Rogers was silent, turning his face to look at the man they were talking about. His jaw clenched, and Jemma noticed the confliction in his eyes.

“He’s my best friend,” he whispered.

 _Best friend?_ Jemma didn’t really know Captain Rogers well, so she wouldn’t know the name anyway. But a memory of a trip to the Smithsonian quite a long time ago gave her the name she had been looking for.

“Bucky Barnes,” she said, eyes wide in disbelief. “I thought he was dead.”

“I thought so, too,” he said, walking over to the other side of the room before leaning his back on the wall with his arms crossed. “Until last year, when the Winter Soldier appeared here in New York. He had dark glasses and a mask, but when they were gone... It was _him_. And he just looked right through me. Didn’t have a clue as to who I was. He didn’t know who he was, either. They wiped his old memories and turned him into... Well, a killing machine.”

“I’m sorry,” Jemma said, feeling bad for him. She wasn't sure she understood how he must be feeling, but if there was one thing that she knew, it was that losing your best friend stung like hell. 

“Don’t be. He’s here now. That’s all that matters.”

Silence filled the cold air once more, nobody said a thing and they planned on keeping it that way. It had been a tiring day for everybody, she was sure of that.

Beeping sounds from the machines were heard, scrapping away at the silence.

“He’s awake,” she said, running out of the observatory room and into the room they had kept him in. Rogers followed suit.

Bucky Barnes was struggling, trying to break free of the cuffs. The fact that he still has yet to get out of them meant that his body was still weak. Jemma took the opportunity to quickly run to one of the silver trays near the bed and grabbed a scalpel.

“Did you really have to use the cuffs?” Rogers asked.

“I didn’t know who he was, okay? He could have been an enemy, for all I know. I was being cautious and I’m glad I did,” she glared at Rogers before turning her attention to the man on the bed.

“Mr. Barnes,” she said gently. “Mr. Barnes, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

The dark haired man looked up at her, his eyes cold and analyzing; calculating her. But she could see the small glint of confusion and fear in his eyes.

“Who is Barnes?” He asked, his voice hoarse.

“You are. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes and you’re safe now.”

“Why should I trust you?” He was still struggling to break free from the cuffs, tugging at them hard. By the looks of it, the cuffs were about to break anytime soon.

“Because,” Rogers said, stepping forward. “We’re not Hydra.”

“We saved you from Hydra, and we’re here to help you now,” Jemma said, looking at him right in the eye. “Look, I will remove your cuffs and once I do, I am going to take some of these cables and needles off of your body. If any of us try to put you in any kind of harm--” she held the scalpel in front of his face before putting it on his bedside, somewhere he could easily reach. “--then feel free to kill me. But I need you to trust me.”

“Simmons, have you lost your mind?” The blonde man yelled, walking towards her. She held out a hand, however, stopping him.

“I got this, Captain. You just stand back.” If Barnes was the Winter Soldier, then he was obviously faster and stronger than her, meaning that he could take her out at any time even if he was weak. She had a strong feeling he was thinking the same thing as well.

She stared at him, not wanting to back down. Jemma could see he was looking at the possible exits and equipments he could use as he lifted his head up to scan the room. Once he was done, he looked at her for a while before finally nodding.

“Fine. I trust you,” he said.

Jemma sighed in relief, giving him a smile. Everything that happened from now on would depend on his trust towards her, and she intended on keeping it.

“All right, then. Let’s get started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have decided to make this series chronological, which is why we're starting from the very beginning. The other four stories that I have posted in this series will stay, but I have removed them from the series. I want this series to show how Jemma and Bucky do change in a lot of aspects over time and show more depth. It will be a challenge for me, but then again that's why I am doing this; to push my boundaries. Also, the next story will be posted real soon as I'm finally done with exams. So that's pretty much it, really.
> 
> Until then,
> 
> River


End file.
